Timothy DeLaGhetto
competed in Season 1 of Escape the Night, as a Mobster. He placed 5th, and was the seventh person eliminated. He shot himself while playing Russian Roulette in Episode 8. He returned for Season 4 of Escape the Night, as a Con Man and placed 9th, being the second person eliminated. He was beaten to death by the Garuda after losing a challenge. Description Season 1 Timothy DeLaGhetto was a competitor in Season 1 of Escape the Night. He is invited to a dinner party, at an estate Joey Graceffa inherited from a distant relative passing away. He portrays the Mobster, and starred in 8 Episodes. As he played the role of a Mobster, there was several accusations thrown around about Timothy being the person in league with evil, and murdering Shane Dawson. Despite this, Timothy was able to survive for a long period of time, swaying votes and relationships in his favor. In Episode 8, Timothy was drawn to compete in the challenge against Eva Gutowski. In the challenge, the competitors had to play a game of Russian Roulette, with the loser being shot. Timothy ultimately lost the challenge, resulting in his death. Season 4 Timothy DeLaGhetto makes a return in Season 4. After his death, he was collected by The Collector and made into an Exhibit. Joey Graceffa ventures into Purgatory, and frees all of the guests frozen in time, including Timothy. He portrays the Con Man, and starred in 3 Episodes. This time, he portrayed the Con Man. Overall, he still kept his silly personality and just overall funny humor. Pointed out by Tana Mongeau, Timothy was not "finding things" which painted him as a target in the first voting ceremony, but he managed to survive by flipping the vote on Tana, which sent her into the challenge. In Episode 3, DeStorm Power and Timothy were the ones with the least amount of coins and then underwent the challenge in order to kill the Garuda, and retrieve the second key. Timothy lost, and he was beaten to death by the Garuda. Progress History Season 1 Freak Show -Episode 5 Oli White and Timothy are sent into the death challenge via a vote. They would perform acrobatics, and whoever gains the least applause will fall into the tanks, filled with piranhas. However, both guests were dropped into the tank, but survived as the tanks weren't filled yet. Mermaid Tails - Episode 7 Matt Haag and Timothy are voted into the challenge. They must read nursery rhymes, and matchs the dolls up with the floors in the Dollhouse. The first person to complete the challenge would earn the antidote, while the loser drinks another bottle of poison. Matt finishes his house first, but it is incorrect, causing him to drink poison. All Out War - Episode 8 Eva Gutowski and Timothy are voted in, and will face the challenge. The two must play a game of Russian Roulette. They exhchanged the gun for a while, but it was ultimatley Timothy who got the bullet, killing him instantly. Season 4 A Deal With A Demon - Episode 3 DeStorm Power and Timothy have the least amount of coins. Both have to compete in the challenge, in which they have to find 4 colored jewels and make Vishnu an offering. DeStorm is ultimately able to beat Timothy, which results in the Garuda smashing Timothy's head with his Bat. Voting History Season 1 Season 4 Thumbnails Season 1 S1E8.jpg|Timothy in the Episode 8 thumbnail with Oli White. Season 4 does not appear on any thumbnails. Trivia *Majority of the Fandom thought that Timothy sacrificed himself to save Eva Gutowski. In reality, he simply lost the challenge as there's no way to sacrifice in Russian Roulette. Category:Season 1 Guests Category:Season 4 Guests Category:Deceased Contestants Category:All-Star Category:Seventh Eliminated Category:Second Eliminated